Motion capture techniques allow motion data to be generated based on tracking and recording the movement of real objects. For example, a realistic sequence of motion, e.g., by a human actor, can be captured and used to drive the motion of an animated object. To capture such motion with conventional systems, an actor wears a body suit (e.g., black colored) that is attached with retro-reflective objects (e.g., balls) at locations that correspond to the actor's joints, e.g., shoulder, elbow, wrist. As the actor performs, a sequence of movements are digitally recorded by a number of cameras and processed to identify the retro-reflective balls as points, upon which, triangulation can be used to determine the three-dimensional position of the point. A virtual skeleton representing an actor can be fitted to such point movement collected over time to represent the motion of the actor.